


A half-finished love affair

by LaufeysKid



Category: Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysKid/pseuds/LaufeysKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixsmith writes a letter, years after Frobisher's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A half-finished love affair

**Author's Note:**

> I am not overly proud of this work, but yesterday I watched Cloud Atlas for the second time and this has been haunting me ever since. I do hope you enjoy it, even if just a little bit.  
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry for any mistakes!

It’s been rather hard, all these years. I still think about you every day, you know?  
It’s strange really, I always knew our relationship, or whatever it was, would end up in tears.  
You were in tears the first time I met you.  
Someone had said your music was not good, your father again, I can’t quite remember what it was that first time. You were sitting on a bench, looking absolutely ridiculous crying your eyes out, vulnerable, adorable. And I sat down next to you, a complete stranger, and you talked to me, confessed everything as if we’d known each other for years. It certainly felt that way. I took you to a little café and we talked some more, got to know each other a bit better.  
Your life always seemed like a big, fat tragedy and yet I stood by you, I loved you. I love you. Was that my mistake? Probably, but it was the best mistake I ever made.  
How much time, Robert? How much time before I can finally forget, clean the blood off my hands, your blood?! I can’t do anything, I can’t move on because it’s always been you. It will always be you.   
We spent too little time together, really, but those few moments we shared are my most treasured memories. I still remember waking up next to you that crazy morning, we were in so much trouble and you still smiled, still managed to find some fun in that most awful experience, still wrote me letters. Did you ever think back to the night before? The way your body fit with mine, the kisses we shared, the bliss. Just thinking about it puts a smile on my face, and oh it’s been so long.  
I am no writer, Robert, which is why my replies were always short and simple. Your letters always amazed me, the amount of detail and, dare I say, love you put into each and every one, no matter how long they were. I still read them, almost every day.   
I sometimes wonder if I would have been able to stop you, I know your one true love was always music but who knows? I sometimes forget, I sometimes still wake up with a strange feeling that you’ll come back to me, that I will be able to hold you, alive and breathing, one more time. And how I wish I could keep that thoughts from coming to me, they really do me no good.   
But what I wouldn’t give to have you with me right now, Robert.  
I love you, I really do.  
Always will.  
-R. Sixsmith


End file.
